


Together

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Crying, First Love, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Season 13 spoilers, Smut, This comes after episode 3, Two Alternate Endings, canon based, in the second ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: It all starts when Jack can't sleep at night. Then it spirals into Sam and Jack cuddling every night until they enviably develop feelings for each other.First Chapter: Nonsexual EndingSecond Chapter: Sexual EndingThe different endings are under the ~~~~~ in each chapter incase you want to read both versions, before the lines the stories are the same.





	1. Together (Nonsexual ending)

Jack has questions. So many questions. Does Sam actually care about him? Is he just using him for his powers like Dean had said? Is he purely evil or does he have the potential to be good? Is he just a time bomb waiting to go off? Will he hurt Sam? Will he hurt other people more than he already has? So many questions flood his brain as he stares up at the dark ceiling. He feels so alone. Dean hates him. Jack has been avoiding the two brothers since their fight earlier in the day. He wants to leave. He has no where to go. He just wants to be around someone, anyone. He wants to be cared for like he thought Sam cared about him. He sits up in bed and looks at the clock. It's a little past 2:00 a.m. He slowly gets out of bed and exits his room, not sure where he's going. 

He isn't surprised when he finds himself in front of Sam's shut bedroom door. He brings his arm up but he hesitates for a moment. Finally, he gently knocks. The door opens a minute later, a tired looking Sam standing on the other side of the door frame. "Jack." He says under his breath. "Do you need something, bud?" He asks, looking down at the younger man. Jack nods. "I need...I think I need to talk." He mumbles. Sam nods, a bit surprised and moves out of the way, motioning for Jack to enter the room. Sam sits down on his bed and turns on the lamp on his nightstand. "What's up?" He asks, rubbing the remaining tiredness from his eyes. Jack sits at the corner of the bed. "Do you care about me? Or are you using me like Dean said?" He asks quietly, frowning a bit.

Sam sighs. "Of course I care about you, Jack. Please don't listen to what Dean says." Jack nods a bit. He knows the reassurance should make him feel a bit better at least but all he feels like doing is crying. "Why does Dean hate me so much?" His voice is a bit strained, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. Sam frowns and scoots closer to Jack. "He's just...grieving. He's mad. He's just taking out his emotions on you." Sam gently rubs his back. "I bet he'll warm up to you soon. He's just hesitant." Jack nods a bit, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, buddy. Why are you crying?" Sam carefully and slowly wipes away his tears, not wanting to startle him. Jack looks down. "I just...will I ever fit in? What if I don't? What if I always feel so alone?" He looks up at Sam, his eyes are glossy from tears. "I don't want to live like that but I don't know how to die." Sam wraps his arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Just give it some time. Things will start to feel normal." Sam says quietly. "Promise?" Jack asks, nuzzling his face into the large man's chest." Sam smiles a bit. "I promise."

After another minute of holding each other, Jack slowly pulls away. "Did I wake you? Would you like me to leave now?" He asks. "I was trying to sleep but you didn't wake me. You can stay if you want. You said you were lonely." Sam says. Jack smiles a little. "That sounds nice but where will we both sleep?" He asks, confused. "We can share my bed if you'd like to, I bet there's enough room for the both of us." Sam explains. Jack nods and lays down, covering up with the blanket. Sam lays down next to him after turning the light off, leaving some space between them. Jack quickly dozes off but Sam is left to stare at the ceiling like Jack was earlier. He turns on his side to face Jack. He stares at his facial features in the darkness. He's quite handsome, nice facial structure, plush pink lips, an amazing jaw line... 

Sam shakes his head, snapping out of it. He sighs and turns back to face the ceiling again. Not long after, Jack begins to whimper and squirm around. Sam frowns. He must be having a nightmare. Sam feels bad, knowing how it feels to have powers you can't control. He knows how it feels for people to think you're evil. He knows what it's like to feel alone. He knows how bad it is to have horrible nightmares every night. So that's why he pulls Jack's body close to his own, spooning him and wrapping his arms around him. He whispers into his ear, telling him it's okay and that's he's safe. He tells him that he'll protect him. Jack is tense at first but soon melts into the affection. Sam plays with Jack's hair until he soon dozes off. 

Jack wakes up before Sam in the morning. He feels his body pressed against his back. He frowns, confused. He sees Sam's arms wrapped around him. He doesn't know why but he likes it. He likes it a lot. He sinks back against Sam and closes his eyes, enjoying how close they are to each other. It feels odd. After a few minutes he decides to get up carefully, not wanting to wake Sam. He exits the room and makes his way to the kitchen, stopping when he sees Dean by the stove. He wants to leave but he's so hungry. He didn't eat dinner last night due to not wanting to be around Sam and Dean. He hesitantly walks to the fridge. "Do you know if Sam is awake yet?" Dean asks, not happy to see Jack as usual. "I don't think so. Why?" He asks, lying. He knows Sam isn't awake but for some reason, he feels like telling Dean he slept in Sam's room isn't the best idea. "I think I found a hunt. He might actually want to join me this time." Dean says, clearly a bit angry as he flips the pancakes he's making. Jack nods and grabs the orange juice from the fridge. 

As he pours a glass, he accidentally drops the carton and spills it all over the table. "No, no..." He whimpers. Dean turns around and stares at Jack. "Seriously? You have so many powers so why the hell can't you pour orange juice without fucking spilling it?" Dean says angrily, crossing his arms. Jack's lip quivers and his eyes fill with tears from Dean's harsh words. "I-I..." Jack mumbles, unsure what to say. "Just clean it up." Dean turns back around to the stove. Jack grabs the paper towels and starts to wipe up all the juice. Dean finishes the pancakes and turns back around. "Dude, you need to use water or something to clean it up. It'll attract ants. Don't you know how to do anything?" Dean scoffs. That's when Jack can't take it anymore. Instead of getting angry, he drops to the floor and starts to sob loudly. "If I'm such a big mistake why don't you just kill me? I won't stop you!" Tears stream down his face as he sobs, covering his face with his hands. 

Dean stares at him in shock. Sam walks into the room sleepily, wondering why there's so much noise. "What's happening?" He asks. He looks down when he hears Jack crying. He rushes to his side and kneels down. "Buddy, what's wrong? Dean, what did you do?" He asks, concerned for Jack. "He spilled juice everywhere and wasn't cleaning it properly so I yelled at him..." Dean says, watching Sam run Jack's back as he tries to comfort him. Dean kind of feels guilty. He really did not expect Jack to start crying like that. "What the hell, dude? It was an accident." Sam says as he carefully helps Jack up. Jack sniffles and hugs Sam, burying his face in his chest like he did the previous night. Dean rolls his eyes. "Stop babying him so much, Sammy. He needs to grow up." Sam glares at Dean and leads Jack out of the room.

He brings Jack to his bedroom. "Stay here, okay? I'll go clean up the juice and bring you some breakfast." Sam says. Jack nods a bit and sits on his bed, he sniffles and wipes away his tears. "I-I'm sorry for making a mess." His voice is a bit shaky. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Sam ruffles his hair then leaves the room. Jack waits patiently and Sam returns a few minutes later with a plate of pancakes and a glass of juice for him. "I don't feel hungry after crying. Is that normal?" Jack says, looking up at Sam. He sits down next to him and nods. "Yeah, sometimes when people are upset they lose their appetite." He explains. Jack rests his head on his shoulder. "That makes sense I guess." He says. Sam sets the pancakes and juice on the nightstand. "Just eat when you feel hungry again, okay?" Jack nods a bit.

"Hey, Sam?" Jack asks, looking up at him. "Why were you holding me while I slept last night?" Sam is a bit embarrassed by the question. "Well, um...it seemed like you were having a nightmare. Sometimes being held and comforted helps people when they have nightmares. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to wait you." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down a bit. Jack shakes his head. "No, I liked it. Actually, um...can we maybe do it again sometime?" He asks hesitantly, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Sam smiles a bit and nods. "Whatever makes you happy, bud." He says. "It would make me really happy."

After a fairly bland day, Jack finds himself outside of Sam's bedroom again. He wants to feel his body close to Sam's. Sam is so large compared to him. He's so warm and comfortable. He slowly knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" He asks. "It's unlocked, come in." He hears Sam say. He slowly opens the door and walks into the room. Sam is laying in bed reading some old book, probably on monsters or lure or something. He quickly notices that Sam is topless, only wearing long black sweatpants. Jack can feel his face flush, unsure of why he's embarrassed but intrigued by the sight. "Hey, Jack." He says, setting the book down. "Can't sleep?" He asks. Jack nods and walks over to the bed, getting onto it and sitting next to Sam. "Why is sleep so hard? It's seems so simple. You literally have to do nothing except for lay and close your eyes." He says, pulling his knees to his chest. Sam chuckles a bit. "I wish I knew why is was so hard to sleep too." He turns to face Jack. "What's keeping you up? I'm just trying to read up on some lure." Jack frowns a bit. "Still trying to figure out how to open the door to the other world?" He asks. Sam sighs and nods.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Jack mumbles. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything, bud. It isn't your fault." Sam says, looking at Jack with concern in his eyes. "Why do you always call me bud or buddy?" Jack questions him. "Well um...I guess I just liked the nickname for you. Since you're like my buddy now I guess. I can stop if you don't like it." Jack shakes his head. "I like it. It makes me feel special I think." He says. "Oh, why?" Sam asks, smiling. "Because I'm the only one you call buddy." He leans against Sam and glances up at him. "You're the only one alive that cares about me. You believe in me. It feels nice." He explains. "I'm glad I'm able to make you feel good." Sam yawns. "Would you like to sleep now?" Jack asks. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now." Sam says as he turns off the light.

"Um...can I stay again tonight?" Jack asks shyly. "You're welcome to sleep in here almost whenever you want, bud." Sam says. Jack smiles widely and lays down, getting comfy next to him. Jack scoots close to the large man. Sam wraps his arms around him and Jack buries his face in his chest. "You always smell nice. It's comforting." He mumbles. Sam's cheeks get a bit pink. "Thanks, you smell nice too." He chuckles. Jack smiles and slowly falls asleep. Sam rubs his back and falls asleep.

Weeks go by and the same thing happens every night. Jack goes to Sam's room late at night, they talk for a while, then fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Dean hasn't found out yet. Every night they spend together is blissful and neither of them can deny the bond between them and their growing feelings for each other. Jack doesn't know what he's feeling though. His stomach feels funny when he's around Sam. His cheeks get hot when Sam is wearing less clothes then usual like when he sleeps without a shirt or pants on. He loves being around Sam and doesn't want to leave his side most of the time. He's confused. He likes the new feelings though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He quietly walks down the hallway towards Sam's room. It's a bit earlier than when he usually comes but he can't wait to see Sam tonight. He feels so lonely and he just wants to cuddle like normal. When he gets to the door and tries to open it, it's locked. He frowns as he hears muffled sobbing behind the door. He gently knocks. "Sam, are you okay?" He asks, his voice is soft. He's concerned. He's never seen or heard Sam cry before. He just wants to know what's wrong. He doesn't get an answer so he knocks again. "Please open up the door, I don't want you to be sad." The door opens after a moment, Sam standing on the other side of the door frame. His cheeks are red and tears stain his face, a few stray tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Hey..." He mumbles, his voice sounding unsteady. Jack's frown deepens as he reaches up and wipes away Sam's tears with the sleeve of the old flannel he's wearing. Sam gave it to him when he complained of being cold. He loves how it still smells like Sam. 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jack asks, concern in his eyes. Sam sighs and sits on the edge of his bed. Jack shuts the door and sits next to him. "Sometimes things are just overwhelming." Sam says as he looks down. "I miss all the people that I've lost. Dean's been a dick lately. I understand that he's grieving but I wish we wouldn't constantly fight. It kind of feels like being around you is the only thing that makes me feel any better." He says, muttering the last part quietly. Jack still heard it though. He can sense how vulnerable Sam is right now. He isn't exactly an open book when it comes to his emotions. 

Jack wraps his arms around Sam, pulling him into a tight hug. "I would bring them back if I could. I'd bring them all back." He mumbles against Sam's chest. He looks up at him. "I'm really powerful, right? More powerful than an archangel? Maybe when I get full control of my powers I'll be able to bring them back for you. And for Dean." Jack says, full of hope he can fix the things he's done wrong. Sam smiles a little at his optimism. "Maybe you could." He says, sniffling a bit. "Would you like to cuddle? That makes me feel better when I'm sad." Jack says. Sam nods and lays down on his bed. Jack lays next to him, still facing him. He pulls the blanket over their bodies. 

"Hey, Sam? What is it like to have a crush on someone?" Jack asks, feeling a bit nervous. If he's being honest, he googled the answer already. But he wants to hear Sam's definition of it. "Well um...you have romantic feelings for someone and sometimes sexual feelings as well. It's like, you want to be around someone a lot and they make you so happy. You like them in a different way than you like people like friends or family. Like, you like friends and family platonically. Why do you ask?" Sam looks down at Jack. Sam's cheeks are red and so are Jack's. "Sam, I think I have a crush on you." The blush on his cheeks darkens as he says it. Sam just stares at him for a moment until he finally smiles. "I think I have a crush on you too, Jack." 

Jack smiles widely. "Really?" He nuzzles his face into his chest. "Yes, really." Sam says, gently kissing the top of his head. "Does that mean you'll take me out on my first date?" Jack asks hopefully. "Yeah, I'd love to. Maybe we shouldn't tell Dean at first though, I'm scared of how he would react." Sam says. Jack nods. "Is it because we're both males? I know some people don't like it when two people of the same gender are together." He asks sadly. Sam shakes his head. "No, don't tell him I told you but Dean is bisexual. He was with Cas before he died." Sam explains. Jack looks up at him. "So that's why Dean misses Castiel so much? Did he love him?" He asks. "He loved him a lot, he still does." Sam says. Jack sighs. He still feels like it's his fault that Castiel died. Dean would be so much happier if he was alive. "I can tell you're blaming yourself again. It's not your fault." Sam kisses the top of his head and Jack's cheeks flush. "Was that a kiss?" He asks. "It was." Jack blushes more. "Can you...can you kiss me on the lips?" He asks shyly. Sam's cheeks get a bit pink but he nods, leaning in. Jack leans in a closes his eyes, feeling their lips press against each other after a moment. In that moment, Jack felt as if everything would turn out okay as long as he had Sam by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm uploading this before episode 4 of season 13 airs and I'm so excited to see it. I'll upload the sexual ending once I'm done proof reading it. I actually like this ending way better to be honest. I wrote the sexual ending first but it just didn't fit well with the story in my opinion so I made a different ending. I didn't want perfectly good smut to go to waste though so I'm uploading both. Anyway, tell me your opinions and critiques in the comments please. Also, if you read both endings, which do you like better?


	2. Together (Sexual Ending)

Jack has questions. So many questions. Does Sam actually care about him? Is he just using him for his powers like Dean had said? Is he purely evil or does he have the potential to be good? Is he just a time bomb waiting to go off? Will he hurt Sam? Will he hurt other people more than he already has? So many questions flood his brain as he stares up at the dark ceiling. He feels so alone. Dean hates him. Jack has been avoiding the two brothers since their fight earlier in the day. He wants to leave. He has no where to go. He just wants to be around someone, anyone. He wants to be cared for like he thought Sam cared about him. He sits up in bed and looks at the clock. It's a little past 2:00 a.m. He slowly gets out of bed and exits his room, not sure where he's going. 

He isn't surprised when he finds himself in front of Sam's shut bedroom door. He brings his arm up but he hesitates for a moment. Finally, he gently knocks. The door opens a minute later, a tired looking Sam standing on the other side of the door frame. "Jack." He says under his breath. "Do you need something, bud?" He asks, looking down at the younger man. Jack nods. "I need...I think I need to talk." He mumbles. Sam nods, a bit surprised and moves out of the way, motioning for Jack to enter the room. Sam sits down on his bed and turns on the lamp on his nightstand. "What's up?" He asks, rubbing the remaining tiredness from his eyes. Jack sits at the corner of the bed. "Do you care about me? Or are you using me like Dean said?" He asks quietly, frowning a bit.

Sam sighs. "Of course I care about you, Jack. Please don't listen to what Dean says." Jack nods a bit. He knows the reassurance should make him feel a bit better at least but all he feels like doing is crying. "Why does Dean hate me so much?" His voice is a bit strained, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. Sam frowns and scoots closer to Jack. "He's just...grieving. He's mad. He's just taking out his emotions on you." Sam gently rubs his back. "I bet he'll warm up to you soon. He's just hesitant." Jack nods a bit, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, buddy. Why are you crying?" Sam carefully and slowly wipes away his tears, not wanting to startle him. Jack looks down. "I just...will I ever fit in? What if I don't? What if I always feel so alone?" He looks up at Sam, his eyes are glossy from tears. "I don't want to live like that but I don't know how to die." Sam wraps his arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Just give it some time. Things will start to feel normal." Sam says quietly. "Promise?" Jack asks, nuzzling his face into the large man's chest." Sam smiles a bit. "I promise."

After another minute of holding each other, Jack slowly pulls away. "Did I wake you? Would you like me to leave now?" He asks. "I was trying to sleep but you didn't wake me. You can stay if you want. You said you were lonely." Sam says. Jack smiles a little. "That sounds nice but where will we both sleep?" He asks, confused. "We can share my bed if you'd like to, I bet there's enough room for the both of us." Sam explains. Jack nods and lays down, covering up with the blanket. Sam lays down next to him after turning the light off, leaving some space between them. Jack quickly dozes off but Sam is left to stare at the ceiling like Jack was earlier. He turns on his side to face Jack. He stares at his facial features in the darkness. He's quite handsome, nice facial structure, plush pink lips, an amazing jaw line... 

Sam shakes his head, snapping out of it. He sighs and turns back to face the ceiling again. Not long after, Jack begins to whimper and squirm around. Sam frowns. He must be having a nightmare. Sam feels bad, knowing how it feels to have powers you can't control. He knows how it feels for people to think you're evil. He knows what it's like to feel alone. He knows how bad it is to have horrible nightmares every night. So that's why he pulls Jack's body close to his own, spooning him and wrapping his arms around him. He whispers into his ear, telling him it's okay and that's he's safe. He tells him that he'll protect him. Jack is tense at first but soon melts into the affection. Sam plays with Jack's hair until he soon dozes off. 

Jack wakes up before Sam in the morning. He feels his body pressed against his back. He frowns, confused. He sees Sam's arms wrapped around him. He doesn't know why but he likes it. He likes it a lot. He sinks back against Sam and closes his eyes, enjoying how close they are to each other. It feels odd. After a few minutes he decides to get up carefully, not wanting to wake Sam. He exits the room and makes his way to the kitchen, stopping when he sees Dean by the stove. He wants to leave but he's so hungry. He didn't eat dinner last night due to not wanting to be around Sam and Dean. He hesitantly walks to the fridge. "Do you know if Sam is awake yet?" Dean asks, not happy to see Jack as usual. "I don't think so. Why?" He asks, lying. He knows Sam isn't awake but for some reason, he feels like telling Dean he slept in Sam's room isn't the best idea. "I think I found a hunt. He might actually want to join me this time." Dean says, clearly a bit angry as he flips the pancakes he's making. Jack nods and grabs the orange juice from the fridge. 

As he pours a glass, he accidentally drops the carton and spills it all over the table. "No, no..." He whimpers. Dean turns around and stares at Jack. "Seriously? You have so many powers so why the hell can't you pour orange juice without fucking spilling it?" Dean says angrily, crossing his arms. Jack's lip quivers and his eyes fill with tears from Dean's harsh words. "I-I..." Jack mumbles, unsure what to say. "Just clean it up." Dean turns back around to the stove. Jack grabs the paper towels and starts to wipe up all the juice. Dean finishes the pancakes and turns back around. "Dude, you need to use water or something to clean it up. It'll attract ants. Don't you know how to do anything?" Dean scoffs. That's when Jack can't take it anymore. Instead of getting angry, he drops to the floor and starts to sob loudly. "If I'm such a big mistake why don't you just kill me? I won't stop you!" Tears stream down his face as he sobs, covering his face with his hands. 

Dean stares at him in shock. Sam walks into the room sleepily, wondering why there's so much noise. "What's happening?" He asks. He looks down when he hears Jack crying. He rushes to his side and kneels down. "Buddy, what's wrong? Dean, what did you do?" He asks, concerned for Jack. "He spilled juice everywhere and wasn't cleaning it properly so I yelled at him..." Dean says, watching Sam run Jack's back as he tries to comfort him. Dean kind of feels guilty. He really did not expect Jack to start crying like that. "What the hell, dude? It was an accident." Sam says as he carefully helps Jack up. Jack sniffles and hugs Sam, burying his face in his chest like he did the previous night. Dean rolls his eyes. "Stop babying him so much, Sammy. He needs to grow up." Sam glares at Dean and leads Jack out of the room.

He brings Jack to his bedroom. "Stay here, okay? I'll go clean up the juice and bring you some breakfast." Sam says. Jack nods a bit and sits on his bed, he sniffles and wipes away his tears. "I-I'm sorry for making a mess." His voice is a bit shaky. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Sam ruffles his hair then leaves the room. Jack waits patiently and Sam returns a few minutes later with a plate of pancakes and a glass of juice for him. "I don't feel hungry after crying. Is that normal?" Jack says, looking up at Sam. He sits down next to him and nods. "Yeah, sometimes when people are upset they lose their appetite." He explains. Jack rests his head on his shoulder. "That makes sense I guess." He says. Sam sets the pancakes and juice on the nightstand. "Just eat when you feel hungry again, okay?" Jack nods a bit.

"Hey, Sam?" Jack asks, looking up at him. "Why were you holding me while I slept last night?" Sam is a bit embarrassed by the question. "Well, um...it seemed like you were having a nightmare. Sometimes being held and comforted helps people when they have nightmares. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to wait you." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down a bit. Jack shakes his head. "No, I liked it. Actually, um...can we maybe do it again sometime?" He asks hesitantly, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Sam smiles a bit and nods. "Whatever makes you happy, bud." He says. "It would make me really happy."

After a fairly bland day, Jack finds himself outside of Sam's bedroom again. He wants to feel his body close to Sam's. Sam is so large compared to him. He's so warm and comfortable. He slowly knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" He asks. "It's unlocked, come in." He hears Sam say. He slowly opens the door and walks into the room. Sam is laying in bed reading some old book, probably on monsters or lure or something. He quickly notices that Sam is topless, only wearing long black sweatpants. Jack can feel his face flush, unsure of why he's embarrassed but intrigued by the sight. "Hey, Jack." He says, setting the book down. "Can't sleep?" He asks. Jack nods and walks over to the bed, getting onto it and sitting next to Sam. "Why is sleep so hard? It's seems so simple. You literally have to do nothing except for lay and close your eyes." He says, pulling his knees to his chest. Sam chuckles a bit. "I wish I knew why is was so hard to sleep too." He turns to face Jack. "What's keeping you up? I'm just trying to read up on some lure." Jack frowns a bit. "Still trying to figure out how to open the door to the other world?" He asks. Sam sighs and nods.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Jack mumbles. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything, bud. It isn't your fault." Sam says, looking at Jack with concern in his eyes. "Why do you always call me bud or buddy?" Jack questions him. "Well um...I guess I just liked the nickname for you. Since you're like my buddy now I guess. I can stop if you don't like it." Jack shakes his head. "I like it. It makes me feel special I think." He says. "Oh, why?" Sam asks, smiling. "Because I'm the only one you call buddy." He leans against Sam and glances up at him. "You're the only one alive that cares about me. You believe in me. It feels nice." He explains. "I'm glad I'm able to make you feel good." Sam yawns. "Would you like to sleep now?" Jack asks. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now." Sam says as he turns off the light.

"Um...can I stay again tonight?" Jack asks shyly. "You're welcome to sleep in here almost whenever you want, bud." Sam says. Jack smiles widely and lays down, getting comfy next to him. Jack scoots close to the large man. Sam wraps his arms around him and Jack buries his face in his chest. "You always smell nice. It's comforting." He mumbles. Sam's cheeks get a bit pink. "Thanks, you smell nice too." He chuckles. Jack smiles and slowly falls asleep. Sam rubs his back and falls asleep.

Weeks go by and the same thing happens every night. Jack goes to Sam's room late at night, they talk for a while, then fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Dean hasn't found out yet. Every night they spend together is blissful and neither of them can deny the bond between them and their growing feelings for each other. Jack doesn't know what he's feeling though. His stomach feels funny when he's around Sam. His cheeks get hot when Sam is wearing less clothes then usual like when he sleeps without a shirt or pants on. He loves being around Sam and doesn't want to leave his side most of the time. He's confused. He likes the new feelings though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He walks to Sam's room and tries to open the door but it's locked. He frowns. He hears quiet groans and moans coming from behind the door. His eyes widen, scared that Sam is hurt. He pounds on the door. "Sam! What's wrong? Why's the door locked?" He asks, getting a bit panicked. "Shit.." Sam mumbles, quickly pulling his pants and boxers back up, leaving his dick tenting the front of his pajama pants. He walks over to the door and opens it a bit. His dick throbs, begging for the release he knows he won't be able to have now. He should've paid more attention to the time. "Hey, calm down bud. I'm okay." Sam says, wanting to calm the upset man down. Jack hugs Sam tightly. "I thought you were hurt. It scared me." He says against his chest. As he hugs, he can feel Sam's hard cock poking against him. "What's poking me?" He pulls away and looks down. "What happened to your penis?" He asks, confused. Sam's face turns bright red.

"Um..." Sam sits down on his bed. "Well, sometimes penises get hard when a person with one sees something that they like in a special way. It's for um...mating and reproductive purposes I guess." He explains, his face burning. Jack nods. "That happens to mine too. But it hurts badly sometimes. Is that why you were making weird noises?" He frowns. Sam sighs a bit, extremely embarrassed. He hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to give Jack the sex talk, especially so soon and at such an awkward time. "And what do you mean liking something in a special way? Sometimes my penis gets hard when I think of you. Does that mean you're special to me?" Jack asks. Sam covers his face with his hands, his face is redder than it's ever been. Jack just admitted to him that he turns him on. If Sam's being honest, he was guiltily getting off to the thought of Jack's pink lips around his cock. 

Jack sits on the bed. "Please explain it to me, Sam." He takes a deep breath and uncovers his face. He begins to explain what sexual and romantic attraction are as simply as he can, he explains the differences between just sex and love, he explains sexuality a bit, he explains masturbation, and he explains what sex is. "So...you can have sex to reproduce or to just feel good?" He asks. Sam nods. He looks up at him, still trying to process the information completely. "Were you masturbating before I came in here?" He asks. Sam nods shamefully. "And you still want to ejaculate?" Sam nods again. "I can leave or..." He pulls himself onto Sam's lap. "I can help? I want to make you feel good, Sam. You make me feel so good already. I want to return the favor. " He says, staring at Sam. Sam shakes his head though. "No Jack, you just learned all this stuff. You need time to process it and decide what you want for yourself. I don't think you're ready yet." He explains. 

Jack sighs sadly but pulls himself off his lap, respecting what Sam wants. "I'll give you some time to think and if you still want to do things with me, we can." He says. Jack nods. "Goodnight, Sam." He says, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  
When Jack gets back to his room, he grabs his laptop, making sure to lock the door. He sits on his bed and searches all the things Sam told him about. He spends all night reading and watching videos. At one point he gets a banana from the kitchen to practice sucking on it. He wants to be ready for Sam. He wants to be able to please him. He doesn't try masturbating though. He wants Sam to cause his first orgasm. 

A few more weeks pass. Jack has stayed in his own room every night to read more and practice making Sam feel good. He's determined to. In the evening, he makes his way to Sam's room with confidence. He's nervous though. He gently knocks on the door. He decided not to wear a shirt, wanting to try and tempt Sam. He's wearing pajama pants that cling to his ass. And finally underneath he's wearing a pair of pastel blue, lace panties. He saw online that many guys like panties so he decided to buy a pair when no one was looking the last time they went to the store. They make his ass look nice but they feel much different than boxers.

Sam opens the door slowly. "Oh hey, Jack." He says, trying to keep his eyes off his chest. "I've done my research Sam. I know what I want. I want you. Please." He looks up at him. "I've been so turned on but I haven't touched myself like a good boy. I wanted to save myself for you." Jack presses his body against Sam. "You're sure this is what you want?" Sam asks. Jack nods quickly. "Yes, Sam. You're all I want." He says, feeling needy for him. Sam slowly slides his hands down Jack's bare back. "If you want me to stop at any point for any reason, please tell me." Sam says. "I want you to feel safe and comfortable with everything." Jack nods. "I always feel safe when I'm with you but I will tell you, I promise." 

"Okay, what would you like to do first?" Sam asks. "What would pleasure you, daddy?" Saying that word feels weird to him but he likes it. He was confused when he first heard it in one of the videos he watched but it made more sense once he learned they weren't talking about their actual father. Sam blushes. "Anything I do with you will be perfect, even if it's not sexual." Sam says. "I want you inside me, please. I know it'll hurt at first but then it'll feel so good, right?" He asks. Sam nods. "I'll be extra gentle with you." He says as he leads him to the bed. "Lay down and get comfortable." He says, grabbing lube and a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. Jack does what he's told and waits patiently. Sam gets on the bed. "Want me to help you strip?" He asks. Jack nods and lifts his bum up a bit so Sam will be able to get his pants off. Sam gently grabs the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pulls then down, shocked to see light blue lace covering his small cock. 

"You wear panties?" He asks, licking his lips a bit. He looks so good. "Just for you, daddy." He says. "They look so pretty on you, too bad I have to take them off." Sam says as he slowly removes them. Jack watches. "I need to stretch you out first with my fingers so it won't hurt so bad, okay?" Jack nods and lays back, spreading his legs so Sam has more access to his hole. Sam rubs lube on his fingers. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Yes, daddy. Please do it." Sam slowly begins to slide one finger into his hole, earning a gasp from Jack. "That feels funny...it stings a bit...but it's good." He mumbles. After about 20 minutes of thoroughly stretching him out, he's finally ready. Sam slowly pulls his fingers out. "Ready now?" He asks. "Yes, daddy. I've been ready for so long." 

Sam strips his clothes and puts a condom on his large cock. He slathers lube on himself then gets on top of Jack. He gently places a kiss on his lips. Jack blushes and kisses back. "Ready, baby?" Sam asks. Jack nods. "Yes please." He whines out desperately. Sam slowly slides his hard dick into Jack's tight hole. Jack winces from the pain of the stretching. "So big.." He mumbles. Sam stays still for a few moments, wanting him to get used to the feeling. "You can move now, daddy." Jack says, looking up at Sam. He slowly begins to start thrusting in and out of him. Jack lets out little moans and whimpers. Sam gasps a bit and moans. "You're so tight." He mumbles as he thrusts, slowly picking up speed and getting faster, sliding in deeper. After only a few minutes, Jack's orgasm is already starting to build up in his belly. His dick is leaky with precum as Sam fucks him. Sam slides in a bit deeper and finds his prostate, hitting it hard. Jack lets out a loud moan. "Oh daddy...that was so good.."

It doesn't take long for Jack to be on the edge of cumming. "Daddy, my tummy feels funny like I'm gonna pee..." He mumbles, dazed by the pleasure. "Don't worry, baby. You're about to cum. I am too." He says, picking up speed again. After a few more hits to the prostate, Jack gasps then lets out another loud moan, shooting cum all over his tummy. He pants and shuts his eyes. The sight of it causes Sam to cum as well. After resting for a moment, Sam slowly pulls himself out. He removes the condom and tosses it in the trash and uses tissues to clean off himself and Jack. He flops down next to him and pulls him close. "How was it?" He asks sleepily. "The best thing I've ever experienced." Jack mumbles as he cuddles close to him. "Hey Sam." He looks up at him. "I think I like you more than just sexually. I want to be with you romantically..." He says, blushing. "I want to be with you too, Jack." He kisses the top of his head. "So, can we be together?" Jack asks. "If you're asking to be my boyfriend, the answer is yes." Sam says. Jack smiles widely. "Good." They end up falling asleep naked, wrapped up and tangled in each other's arms, just like they had done so many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the fic with the sexual ending. I don't have much to say. Also, the part where Sam explains the birds and the bees is probably just as cringy to read as it was for me to write lol. Did you read both? If you did, tell me which you like better and why in the comments please. :) All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
